Fairy Tail's New Member
by Faenrisulfr
Summary: I wound up creating my own character, and this is a not-so-brief description of him. I thought of a story to go along with him. Kind of an insert of him into the battle between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord! Hope you like the description! I'll post the story too!


So I created a character of my own after watching/reading Fairy Tail.

Name: Lyall Wolfhyde

Age: 100+

Appearance: Lyall Wolfhyde has platinum blonde hair in a military-style buzz cut,

but at the nape of his neck, he has about an eight-inch long ponytail. Most of it

is tied up, which leaves only the last two or so inches sticking out in a kind of tuff.

He has five piercings in his ears, 3 in his right and 2 in his left. He also has ice-

blue eyes and a tiny beard which just barely covers his chin. He has a muscular

build, and wears a long, vest-like trenchcoat, the bottoms of which are folded

up and back, similar to Connor's Colonial Outfit from Assassin's Creed III. Also,

towards the top of his outfit (around his chest area), the edges fold back like a

tuxedo. He wears nothing underneath this, so his chest is bare. He wears a black

sash over dark gray pantaloons, and dark leather boots covered by gray armored

plates, the tops of which are rolled down. His right arm is armored, and consists of:

a pauldron, a bicep plate, an elbow guard, a vambrace (that protects his forearm),

and a gauntlet. His left arm only contains a vambrace, identical to the one on his

right arm. His Fairy Tail symbol is engraved on his pauldron.

Powers: Heavenly Light magic – magic created by the armor on his right arm to oppose

the black magic of the Demon sealed within him. He cannot use this magic while

he is using Takeover: Fenris Soul.

Lost Art sword skills – While he only uses a single sword, which he can summon

much like Erza can requip, Lyall has developed innumerable styles and techniques

concerning its use. The sword's shape is basically a six-inch wide katana with a

bluish-white blade, with a hilt-guard in the shape of the Fairy Tail symbol. He

generally uses this in a reverse-style grip. It's name used to be Kuro Hanone, but

since he joined Fairy Tail, he has changed its name to Fairy no Ken, which means

"Fairy's Blade". His strength, speed, and stamina are impressive as well, so much so

that he usually doesn't even need to use his magic in order to accomplish the

missions he takes on.

Take Over Magic – By slicing the armor on his right arm, Lyall can perform a

Takeover, which allows him to change into any one of the forms provided by

Fenrisulfr, the demon sealed inside of him. Known Takeovers are:

Fenris Soul – He cut too deep, and the demon is trying to come out. His

most powerful… and unstable… form. Only happens when he cuts

himself with "Fairy no Ken" while slashing his armor. The blood,

blessed by the blade, then touches the insides of the cut he made,

the scent of blood thus rousing the demon sealed within. (Because

he is such an excellent swordsman, this does not happen unless

he's either very distracted, or unless he intentionally sets Fenrisulfr

free.)

Fenris Soul: Ragnarok – the most refined form, Ragnarok allows him to

maintain the most control over Fenrisulfr. Ragnarok is specialized

as a pure combat form, whether it's hand-to-hand or long range,

Lyall can deal with nearly every situation in this form (Lyall's

favored form).

Fenris Soul: Valkyrie – this form specializes in speed, and allows him to

make numerous attacks in a single second. Though not as powerful

as Ragnarok, its speed is unmatched, and at times, he actually

appears to be flying, due to how fast his feet move through the air.

(He struggles to maintain control of his speed in this form, making

it very possible for him to miss his target completely or overshoot

distances.)

Character quirks: He has no short-term memory, but exceptional long-term memory

(basically, the longer ago something happened, the better he remembers it).

He may look young, but he has the mind of an old pervert at times, though

he can also be quite dim at other times, particularly when it comes to someones

affections towards himself. He can relate to nearly every person, ready to

show them tough love or compassion when he deems it appropriate. In

battle, none of these character quirks seem to affect him, however. Rather,

he enjoys fighting, partially due to the influence of the demon inside him.

Like all Fairy Tail mages, he sometimes goes overboard during his

assignments. He has an uncontrollable rage towards those who harm

members of his guild, and has beaten several mages into a coma for insulting

Fairy Tail members. He has a very close connection to Mirajane, feeling that they

share a sort of kinship due to the similarities between their magic. (He's in love,

he just doesn't know it yet)


End file.
